


Purely Scientific

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And Sherlock Leans Over and Kisses John and Takes a Picture With His Phone and Sends It to Everybody, Comment Me A Link or Something, Fanart I Can't Find, Help Meh, IDK Who Did It But, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Please Help Me Find the Art, Ran for a Really Really Realllllly Long Time, So yeah, That's Where I Got the Idea, Then I Kind of Ran With It, They're In a Cab, also, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note-taking and boredom are nothing new for Sherlock Holmes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purely Scientific

Boredom was nothing new with Sherlock Holmes. Neither was note-taking. So when he swung off the sofa and walked across the room, notebook and pencil in hand, to where I was typing, I didn't think anything of it. When he sat down on the arm of my chair and started writing, I spared him only a single glance. When he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine for a good five seconds, I started to reconsider my inattentiveness. Frozen with shock for about three of the five seconds, I jolted back to reality when his tongue entered the picture, exploring my mouth as he slid down so he was sitting sideways in my lap, paying no mind to the laptop that fell to the floor. Running on autopilot, I started to kiss him back, which was about when he pulled away, not giving my brain a chance to really catch up with 100% of what had transpired. He watched my face for a few seconds, trying to gauge my reaction, before directing his attention back to his notebook and scribbling furiously.  
"What was that for?" I explode. His head snaps up from his writing, and for a split-second I swear I see hurt on his face. But then it's gone, and the words that fall from his lips are as composed as his now-blank face. "It was an experiment. Purely scientific. And I was bored. I'm studying reactions; could help with a case."  
Then he's across the room, leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened.


End file.
